A chapter of goodbye
by celticstarwolf
Summary: A last second chance up cost the life of someone else. A different take on what happened in "100". Please R&R Thanks


A.N: the idea came to me when listen to the Rascal Flatts song "Here comes goodbye" and got to thinking what if Hotch had got there before Haley was shot and boom here we are. Hope you like what I've written and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own mistakes.

Warning you may need tissues if you're light hearted.

I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road  
And its not like her to drive that slow,  
Nothin's on the radio  
Footsteps on the front porch, I hear my doorbell  
She usually comes right in, now I can tell 

"I'm sorry," Aaron whispered softly, eyes locked with hers his heart showing in every word he spoke.

"Don't be it was something you couldn't help," Haley returned just as softly tears slipping down her cheeks to splash on her cloths.

"Oh how sweet," Foyet sneered sickly his gun trained on Hotch while holding tight to the woman in his arms. "You both make me so fucking sick I just want to puke."

"Be there for our boy. Take care of him let him…," Aaron couldn't finish, didn't have to words to tell her what she needed to hear.

Foyet laughed mirthlessly. "Who said she would be the one to live Aaron? Who ever said either of you would live?"

"No one was talking to you," Aaron shot back straighten his back, spine cracking, never backing down. "And if anyone's leaving in a body bag it'd be you."

"So self-righteous, Aaron," Foyet spat taking a shot. The bullet missing Hotch's shoulder by inches and embedding itself into the wall behind him, as Haley screamed. "Oh poor Haley poo did the big gun scare you?"

"Don't answer him. Don't even look at him Haley. Keep your eyes on me," Aaron said his voice steady and sure.

Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain,  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye

He never wanted things to end like this, never wanted to have to say goodbye with a psycho's gun pointed at his head, their child hidden safe. He just had to keep the jackass busy while his team moved in. He thanked God, not for the first time this day that he'd made it, instead of being in some car driving to save her, but here facing hell with her.

Bravely Hotch stepped forward not giving in an inch to any demands Foyet had. "You give up?"

"Oh here comes the bravado Haley, bargaining for his life, for your life and that of your little brat. I wonder what will he use humm? Will he use you?" Foyet asked harsh nasty breath floating over her shoulder making her cringe.

"He'd never do that you son of a bitch," Haley answered emotions choking her voice making it high pitched. "He'd…" she couldn't say knowing just by the look in his deep brown eyes what he had planned.

"What Haley," Foyet corralled jostling her body into closer contact with his lanky frame. "You think he'd give up his life for you?"

Both remained silent nether wanting to give anything away, to let him win, too much was at stake for things to fall apart now. They'd made a pack long ago that to not let anything or anyone shake them. A bit foolish now given the fact that she hadn't been able to keep up the end of her deal, but it didn't mean she would let him down now.

"He would without a doubt," Haley said filling her voice will all the bravery she could.

"Shall we test that theory," Foyet grinned manically turning the barrel of his 9mm into her side pushing in deep.

"Don't," Hotch yelled not wanting to see his ex-wife, the mother of his child and the love of his life die right in front of him.

"Or what," Foyet retorted pulling the hammer back taunting Aaron.

I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride

"I love you," Hotch breathed before taking a running charge at Foyet.

Everything happened at once but in slow motion for Haley. She watched as Foyet reacted quickly taking the gun from her side and pointing at Aaron chest. The bullet firing from the barrel, white smoke following, yet that didn't stop Hotch from slamming into Foyet. Grabbing the man around the waist, pushing him backwards and away the pair of them falling to the floor while she jumped out of the way. She watched them wrestle for control of the gun listening to the words thrown back and forth trying to figure out what to do next.

Her eyes spotted it, the dull gleam of Aaron's discarded gun, from when he first entered catching Foyet by surprise. Without much thought she rushed over just as another shot was fired but didn't stop to see who won. Instead grabbed for the gun falling over her own two feet in her haste then rolling and pointing just as Aaron had taught her all those years ago.

"Whatch goin' do with that gun little girl?" goaded Foyet coming to stand over her, his own gun pointed at her head.

"Using it," she yelled firing wildly hoping that one or more would hit home.

Her aim though shaky did hit home and more than one bullet, in fact she emptied most of the clip into his falling body as anger and hatred filled her own. Once he hit the ground she jumped up looking over towards the window seeing Aaron lying still as death. Her breath stilled in her chest, heart thumping wildly ready to jump right out her rib cage. Letting the gun slip from her fingertips as tears started to burn the back of her eyes. She never heard Morgan, nor Rossi come running in guns trained then lowered when they noticed that hell had come to their front door.

I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride

Falling to her knees beside Aaron's prone form, while pushing her left hand on top of the bullet wound in his chest. "Please don't leave me."

"Hal… Haley," came the softest whisper followed by a shaky intake of breath.

"Aaron," she whispered back the right hand smoothing back the hair on his forehead trying to keep the tears from falling.

"You ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine… just keep your strength."

"No time… have to tell you…"

"Tell me later love please," she pleaded feeling a tear finally slip free and glide down her cheek.

"No tears Lily bell… love you always Jack to," Aaron choked out feeling blood fill his lungs the pain unbearable, but he had things to say.

So much time wasted and for all of it to come to an end like this with only goodbyes left.

"Don't," Haley yelled pushing harder at his chest wound trying to stop the flow of blood. She turned to look behind her. "Where's that damned ambulance?"

"Haley, please," Aaron breathed regaining her attention.

"Please Aaron you can't leave me, us. We need you," she begged resting her head down over his heart.

She felt his hand come up into her hair, weakly pulling her face upwards which she complied with as their eyes locked Haley could see the life dimming from him. Slowly their lips met in one last soft kiss.

"Forever love," Aaron exhaled his hand dropping from her hair limply.

"Aaron, no please no, Aaron," Haley cried then felt someone wrap their strong arms around her waist and haul her away from him. "Let me go damn it," she screamed kicking out but hitting nothing.

"Let them do their job Haley," Morgan said into her ear cradling her shaking body to his.

"Please let me go, let me be next to him," she pleaded tears finally breaking free into violent sobs.

Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
Oh, all alone,  
But here comes goodbye

Three days later

"You going to be ok sweet pea," Penelope asked placing a soft hand on her arm.

"As good as I can be Penelope he's gone," Haley responded rising red rimmed brown eyes towards her best friend.

"But not from your heart love and not truly gone he'll always be with you in here," Penelope said thoughtfully placing her other hand on her heart, tapping lightly.

"Mommy?" Jack asked tugging on Haley's sleeve.

"Yes baby?" she returned giving her son a hopeful smile.

"When daddy come home?"

"Oh honey," Haley breathed gathering her son close. "He's…" she paused not sure how to explain.

Jack looked up to his mother expectantly.

She caressed his face softly. "Daddy won't be coming home."

"Why?"

"He's," she stopped her throat clogged with emotions. Clearing her voice she tried to answer. "Daddy's gone to live with God Jack, he's needed up in heaven."

"But, he won't protect us," Jack asked sad brown eyes filling with tears eyes so much like Aaron that it hurt Haley to look in them.

"He will always protect us Jack. He'll always be with us," Haley answered gathering her son close to her heart and holding on catching Penelope's tear filled eyes over his head and nodding.

Life would be different without Aaron Hotchner that one was for sure, but for his family they would never forget the father, the friend, the man that he was and would never become.

The End….


End file.
